Num dia qualquer oneshot
by Aoi-Tsukii
Summary: Numa festa que prometia ser um profundo tédio, kanon e bou resolvem se acertar... e não é que dá certo? ... Fic da banda japonesa An cafe. Kanon/bou e mensao de Teruki/Miku. Oneshot


**Título:** Num dia qualquer

**Autora:** Aoi Tsukii

**casais:** Kanon/Bou, Teruki/Miku

**Classificação:** +18

**Avisos:** Contém sexo, relações homossexuais e afins.

**Capitulos:** unico

**Direitos autorais:** Eles non me pertencem... se me pretencecem não seriam gays, pra inicio de conversa... =DDD

_Bom... axoo que soo... (foge de pedrada por ter falado que eles são gays). Espero que gostem dessa fic q eu escrevi em 2006/2007... ela está postada no nyah! com o mesmo nome, mas eu to com nome diferente laah, quem quizer ver é so procurar por Hana Murasaki XD_

_Bjins bjins e deixem coments, ok? ;) eu amo coments_

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

****** **** **** ******

Ele estava lá, se arrumando para uma festa na casa de Teruki, seu amigo da escola. Ele era mais velho, e essa seria uma festa de despedida da escola. Teruki conseguira entrar para a grande Toudai, a famosa universidade de Tóquio.

Bou saiu do quarto usando uma camiseta preta estampada com uma jaqueta listrada preta e roxa e uma saia preta pregada, com a borda roxa. Uma meia até os joelhos listrada preta e branca e uma bota branca plataforma com a sola preta. Os cabelos loiros como sempre caídos sobre o olho direito e uma fraca maquiagem. Lápis contornando os olhos e um fraco brilho nos lábios.

Desceu as escadas, parando para olhar sua imagem no espelho da sala. Abriu um sorriso fofo e foi andando alegremente pela sala, em direção a porta.

- Vai sair, querido? – ouvia a voz de sua mão lhe indagar da cozinha.

- Vou sim. Se duvidar durmo na casa do Teruki mesmo, ta? – respondeu da porta, enquanto olhava levemnete para o jardim.

- Claro. Mas tome cuidado. Dê os parabéns pro Nagano por mim, sim? – a senhora Saitou apareceu na porta da cozinha, olhando para seu filho, já havia um tempo em que se acostumara com ele vestido daquele jeito.

- Claro okaa-san – deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e foi em direção a jovem senhora, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Depois se dirigindo para a porta e ficando ali.

- Você não vai? – perguntou, estranhando

- To esperando o Miku, ele vem me pegar – falou sorrindo.

- O Akiharu? – perguntou, recebendo um sinal positivo pelo filho.

- Sim sim n.n ... Falando nele. – disse, assim que viu, andando distraido em direção ao jardim dos Saitou - jaa ne okaa-san – gritou, enquanto ia na direção do amigo sorrateiramente e pulava sobre suas costas.

- Bou... – exclamou o rapaz loiro quando caiu no chão com o peso inesperado sobre suas costas. – Você não muda. – sorriu se levantando, puxando-o consigo. Deu uma boa olhada para o amigo – Para um garoto você está gata demais – riu.

- São seus olhos – brincou sorrindo radiante enquanto começava a acompanhar o amigo, que começara a andar na direção da casa do amigo mais velho.

- Ouvi dizer que o Sano vai – disse Miku, olhando o amigo pelo canto do olho, Shinya Sano, o rapaz um ano mais novo que eles, tinha os cabelos negros espetados, com a franja caída no olho esquerdo e era absurdamente bonito e sério.

Bou sorriu envergonhado.

- não adianta, ele é hetero. – Bou sorriu tristemente.

- Ele já deu em cima de você uma vez, não? – perguntou Miku sorrindo

- Ele achou que eu era uma garota... Não tem nada a ver – retrucou. – chegamos. – falou, sorrindo novamente e puxando Miku, pela gravata quadriculada que ele usava por cima da camiseta rosa, na direção da casa do moreno.

Bateram na porta, o som da musica alta abafara o chamado deles, Miku empurrou a porta lentamente, esta abriu, dando a visão do Hall, apinhado de gente, foram em direção a sala.

Encontraram Teruki apoiado em uma mesa bebendo um copo, provavelmente contendo alguma bebida alcoólica.

Assim que Teruki percebeu a presença dos loiros, serviu dois copos dando a eles assim que chegaram perto o suficiente.

- Então vieram. – falou andando na direção de Miku, - já estava quase indo buscar vocês - o mais velho colocou uma das mãos apoiadas no ombro do rapaz, e chegando mais perto, - Oi Bou – falou, olhando para o mais baixo, antes de beijar a boca de Miku sedento.

Bou sorriu infantilmente ao ver a cena, e foi se afastando sorrateiramente, adorava os aigos, mas detestava ser vela, sentou-se em um dos sofás vazios.

Começou a ficar entediado. Naquela festa, só tinha gente mais velha, que ele não conhecia, e seus amigos estavam namorando. Dois garotos já vieram dar em cima dele, até que eram bonitinhos, mas assim que percebiam que ele não era uma garota, saíram rapidamente.

Tirou o maço de cigarros Puka-Puka do casaco e acendeu um com um isqueiro rosa-choque, levando-o a boca e soltando a fumaça aos poucos pela boca. Algumas pessoas torciam o nariz e olhavam-no torto, incomodados com a fumaça, resolveu subir, indo na direção do quarto de Teruki, que sabia estar desocupado, vira o rapaz e Miku namorando em algum lugar, antes de subir, abriu a porta, que estava destrancada e se dirigiu a sacada do quarto dele, que tinha uma bela vista para o jardim bem cuidado.

Ficou alguns minutos curtindo o vento suave que passava pelo seu rosto e soltando lentamente a fumaça do cigarro que tinha entre os dedos.

A porta do quarto de Teruki abriu lentamente.

- Gomeeeen Teruu, to saindo. – respondeu com uma voz um tanto infantil, como se tivesse chateado, sem se virar para a porta.

- Não precisa sair. – a pessoa respondeu, mas não era Teruki. Ele virou-se, deparando com Sano a sua frente. Bou o olhou de cima a baixo, estava muito lindo, com aquele piercing no lábio inferior.

Ele começou a vir na direção do loiro, que estava parado, com a mão que segurava o cigarro pendida do lado do corpo.

Quando ele já estava perto o suficiente dele, levantou uma das mãos, acariciando o rosto do loiro, que estava estático. Seu coração acelerou consideravelmente e estava sem ações.

Com a outra mão, Sano pegou o cigarro de entre os dedos do loiro e o jogou no chão, apagando-o com o Tênis.

- Não quero que se queime – respondeu, ao ver o olhar de inquisição do loiro. Este não entendeu, fazendo uma cara de confuso. Logo seus lábios foram tomados pelos do outro, imediatamente entreabiu-os, dando passagem para a língua do mais novo. E na mesma hora levou os braços para o pescoço de Sano, enquanto esse acariciava-lhe a cintura. O piercing do lábio do moreno fazendo uma caricia gostosa sobre o seu.

Isso era tão surreal. Estava ali, sendo beijado pelo rapaz mais lindo do colégio. Aquele que era assediado pelas garotas e ali estava ele... O engraçado era que ele jurava que o outro era hetero.

- O.. o que...? – perguntou ofegante assim que se separaram um estante.

- Teruki me disse que viu você subindo. – Bou continuou com uma expressão intrigada ?_?

Shinya voltou-se para Bou, beijando o pescoço do mais velho.

- Eu gosto de você .... Sempre gostei.... Me assustei um pouco... mas depois aceitei... – sussurrou dava leves beijos no seu pescoço. Bou delirava de prazer pelos beijos desferidos pelo mais novo. – Você é muito lindo.

As unhas pintadas de negro do loiro estavam passando pelo pescoço do moreno, enquanto gemidos contidos deixavam sua boca.

- Shiiiny... – gemeu o loiro, o moreno parou  
momentaneamente o que estava fazendo

- Me chama de Kanon – sussurrou em seu ouvido sensualmente. Bou sentiu derreter por dentro.

Kanon começou a puxar o menor para dentro do quarto, retirando-lhe o casaco, e depois a blusa, deixando-o apenas com a saia e a bota. A pele extremamente branca do loiro, era tão delicada que Kanon sentiu medo de machucá-lo.

Depois de um curto momento de hesitação, Kanon passou a beijar o peito do mais velho, levando-o calmamente em direção a cama, quando fez Bou sentar na cama, ele ajoelhou-se, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, não parando de beijá-lo. Bou fechava fortemente os olhos aproveitando as sensações que o mais novo lhe proporcionava, enquanto seus braços agarravam fortemente o pescoço do moreno. Kanon passou a dar mais atenção aos peitos do rapaz, O abdômen dele era reto, sem muitos músculos, mas não deixava de ser uma bela visão. Bou contorcia de prazer nos braços dele, suas mãos pequenas iam em direção a barra da camisa do moreno, a tentando tirar.

Kanon, percebendo a intenção do loiro, interrompeu momentaneamente os beijos para retirar a jaqueta e a camisa que usava. Ficando com o peito nu.

Bou admirou os músculos definidos do moreno, e com destreza, empurrou-o na cama, ficando por cima dele. Sentou-se sobre o membro de Kanon, gemendo ao senti-lo excitado, sorriu ao ouvi-lo gemer também. Começou a distribuir beijos delicados sobre o peito de Kanon, enquanto mexia os quadris suavemente, ouvindo-o gemer sofregamente.

- Ai meu Deus... – falou um pouco mais alto, segurou as mãos de Bou, que passeavam por seu abdômen, ele sorriu, um sorriso tão infantil que por um momento pensou que o que estavam fazendo era errado, mas este recomeçou a mexer os quadris, fazendo esse pensamento se perder no meio de tantos outros bem menos inocentes.

Virou-se na cama, ficando novamente por cima. Retirou as botas e as meias do loiro rapidamente, subindo as mãos, passando fortemente pelas coxas do loiro, chegando até a saia. Num movimento rápido, despiu-o, o fazendo ficar apenas com a peça intima enquanto suas próprias mãos lutavam contra cinto e calça, sob os olhares admirados do mais velho. Assim que terminou, ficou apenas de cueca, assim como o outro, voltou colar os corpos, indo em direção a orelha do loiro. Deu uma fraca mordida no nódulo, o fazendo arrepiar e puxando suavemente o piercing com os dentes, enquanto as mãos acariciavam-lhe a parte interna das coxas, subindo gradativamente até seu membro.

O loiro perdeu completamente a compostura, gemendo forte e arqueando as costas contra os toques ousados do outro, enquanto suas mãos se centravam naquele local, a boca de ocupava de dar-lhe beijos selvagens na boca delicada do loiro, que estava ficando vermelha. Não que ele estivesse sendo bruto, estava sendo era muito gostoso. A pele alva estava marcada de chupões aqui e ali, mas que Kanon sabia que desapareceriam sem deixar marcas... pelo menos não muitas.... A mão hesitante do loiro foi descendo pelo seu peito, sua barriga, parando na bainha da peça intima do moreno, gemendo sensualmente. Este havia parado com a massagem no membro do menor, ele poderia gozar logo e acabar com aquela deliciosa brincadeira.

Ofegante, ele fez o outro cair de costas sobre a cama, se postando sobre as suas pernas. Abaixou a cueca do moreno lentamente, e o que viu fez seus olhos brilhares. Rapidamente retirou-a, jogando-a em qualquer canto do quarto, voltando sua atenção para o membro dele. Ele estava completamente excitado, e seu membro pulsava.

O loiro deu um sorriso lindo, como o de uma criança que ganhou seu presente de aniversário antes da data e abaixou-se, sem desviar o olhar. Quando o seu rosto já estava próximo o suficiente, cortou o contato visual, passando a dar atenção ao membro do moreno. Deu uma pequena lambida no topo, fazendo Kanon suspirar pesadamente, sorriu com esse efeito, e começou a lamber a extensão dele, o colocando na boca e depois o tirando, para logo em seguida recoloca-lo. Kanon gemia forte, apesar da aparência, Bou sabia dar prazer a uma pessoa, e sem deixar o ar angelical e infantil de lado. Antes que pudesse gozar, Kanon o afastou de si, para logo em seguida o abraçar, beijando-lhe a boca. Se levantou da cama, segurando a mão de bou com uma de suas mãos, e com a outra mexendo nas gavetas de Teruki por alguns instantes. Bou o olhava intrigado.

- O que está procurando? – perguntou rouco perto de seu ouvido e logo em seguida dando uma fraca mordida ali.

- Já vai ver – respondeu Kanon, com a voz também rouca, se deliciando com a carícia do Loiro. Sorriu assim que pareceu achar algo nas gavetas. Voltando com três coisas na mão. Duas eram o pacotinho quadrado da camisinha, outro era uma vidrinho, que continha um gel transparente. Bou reconheceu o conteúdo e corou levemente, mas o sorriso permaneceu em seu rosto, agora um pouco banhado pelo suor, dando-lhe um ar sensual e ao mesmo tempo infantil, que encantou o moreno.

Kanon desceu a cueca pelas pernas firmes e bem torneadas do loiro, para logo em seguida lhe lançar um olhar de cobiça de desejo. Segurando uma das pernas dele, teve um melhor acesso até suas nádegas. Lambuzando dois de seus dedos com o gel, deu um sorriso sacana. Aproximando os rostos, deu mais um beijo nele, antes de voltar-se e penetra-lo com ambos os dedos.

Bou arqueou as costas levemente, sentindo uma pontada de dor. Ele passou a dançar com os dedos sobre o orifício do mais velho, alargando-o, preparando-o. Com a outra mão, abriu a camisinha, colocando-a sobre o membro do mais novo, repetindo o mesmo consigo e passando um pouco do lubrificante sobre ela.

Kanon sorriu, ele ficava lindo se contorcendo de prazer daquela maneira, gemidos desconexos escapavam de sua boca, os olhos fortemente fechados. Kanon se preparou sobre a entrada do loiro, penetrando-o delicadamente assim que retirou os dedos. Bou deixou escapar um fraco gemido de dor. O que fez Kanon ficar apreensivo. Bou abriu os olhos, incitando-o com o olhar para continuar. Foi o que ele fez, Kanon passou a penetrá-lo, ainda delicadamente, para assim, ouvi-lo clamar por mais. Sentia o seu membro entrar em um ambiente tão apertado e sensual, isso o fazia gemer incontrolavelmente. O suor descia pelos cabelos loiros, grudando toda a franja sobre a testa, o atrito provocado pelas estocadas cada vez mais rápidas provocavam um prazer indescritível.

Kanon entrava e saia dele, contorcendo o rosto de prazer, Bou não aguentava mais, seu rosto estava vermelho, sua respiração saia entrecortada com gemidos cálidos. Sem conseguir se conter, o mais velho goza, Soltando espasmos contra o pacote de plástico que lhe envolvia. Kanon sentiu Bou perder as forças e o membro pulsante, se forçou entrar mais 2 vezes, gozando dentro do loiro, caindo sobre ele logo em seguida.

Podia sentir o peito do loiro subir e descer rapidamente, recuperando o fôlego perdido. Kanon se ajeitou de seu lado, saindo de cima de si, retirando a sua camisinha e a do loiro, dando um nó em ambas e as abandonando em um canto, deitando novamente na cama. Bou deitou sobre o peito suado do moreno, esparramando seus loiros cabelos por ali. Adormeceu assim.

--------

Acordou ainda não havia amanhecido e Kanon ainda dormia tranqüilamente envolvendo docemente a sua cintura. Bou deu um de seus lindos sorrisos infantis, levantando lentamente, pegou sua roupa caída no chão e foi em direção a suíte de Teruki. Depois de tomar um banho, e se vestir, ajeitando os cabelos molhados sobre o rosto, pegou o maço de cigarros do casaco e o isqueiro, indo em direção a sacada. Retirando um dos cigarros e o acendendo, deu uma forte tragada, soltando a fumaça aos poucos. Ficou assim uns instante, até apenas a butuca(1) sobrar entre seus dedos. Voltou a olhar dentro do quarto. Ele era ainda mais bonito dormindo, principalmente depois de uma deliciosa noite de sexo. Sorriu, mas não apenas infantil, mas como se relembrasse os momentos da noite anterior. Tirou mais um cigarro e acendendo-o, voltou a tragá-lo.

Kanon abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou para seu o lado, não encontrando o loiro. Virou-se para onde o cheiro familiar de cigarro estava, e lá encontrou-o, sorrindo.

- Te acordei? – perguntou com a voz rouca, referindo-se, obviamente ao cheiro forte da fumaça

- Pode se dizer que sim – sorriu. Kanon não era tão sério quanto fazia parecer. Levantou da cama, ainda nu, Bou deu um sorriso tímido. Aquela visão era muito tentadora. Quando o mais alto chegou perto dele, sorrindo, beijou-lhe a boca, em um beijo molhado, e muito profundo. Assim que terminou o beijo, Kanon olhou nos olhos negros do loiro – Eí, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

O loiro, sentindo as mãos dele passearem por seu abdômen, fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Você quer ficar comigo...? quer dizer... ficar junto... sabe... namorar – ele desviava o olhar, parecia bem envergonhado por estar dizendo uma coisa daquelas... Mas ele era tão fofo...

Sentiu o corpo menor colidir com o seu, e olhou-o. não dava para ver seu rosto, já que ele estava na dobra de seu pescoço, beijando-lhe. Mas ele voltou um pouco, o suficiente para que o maior pudesse ver seus olhos. Eles expressavam imensa felicidade, e ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, tinha a impressão de que não conseguiria falar, e logo em seguida, beijou o moreno, ainda dependurado em seu pescoço.

******* *

- Então finalmente resolveram acordar? – Bou e Kanon entravam pela porta da cozinha, sendo recebidos por Teruki, que usava apenas uma bermuda de dormir, e Miku, que tomava café numa xícara do pato Donald só com uma bermuda, que parecia ser de Teruki. Miku estava sentado entre as pernas de truki e ambos lançaram um sorriso malicioso para o mais novo casal

- Desculpa, teruu, onde vocês dormiram? – perguntou o loiro, visivelmente preocupado por ter ocupado o quarto do mais velho por aquela noite, e completamente envergonhado, por ter feito o que fez.... na cama do amigo.

- Tudo bem, coubemos direitinho no quarto de hospedes. – sorriu Teruki.

- Mas a cama é de solteiro – estranhou Bou.

- Por isso mesmo - sorriu Teruki, fazendo Miku se envergonhar, dando-lhe um beijo assim que notou a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

Bou e Kanon sorriram, entendendo perfeitamente o que Teruki subtendeu naquela simples frase. Se olharam, concordando silenciosamente em ir para a sala, deixando-os sozinhos.

**~~~~FIM~~~~**

_1- creio eu que butuca seja o filtro do cigarro. Tipo, já ouvi falarem essa expressão. Mas se eu estiver errada... Gomeeen. ^_^y_

*****

*****

*****

*****

******************************

_Espero que tenham gostado *---* .._

_Deixem coments, okkkk????_

_;**********_


End file.
